


Красная нить судьбы

by kitsune_dono



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune_dono/pseuds/kitsune_dono
Summary: Красная нить судьбы - распространённое в Китае и восточной Азии поверье о связи двух людей.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 10





	Красная нить судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: возможен ООС, и излишнее мимими. Несоулмейтный соулмейт.  
> Дисклеймер: Ода-сенсей, спасибо, что снова вдохнули в меня жизнь.
> 
> Написан в 2018 году. Действие происходит до таймскипа.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах запрещено.

Ророноа Зоро в первые девятнадцать лет своей жизни мало во что верил. Обычно это сводилось к вере в свои силы и свои мечи. Вера в высшие силы закончилась со смертью Куины, а вера в справедливость мира пошатнулась, когда его схватили дозорные.

А потом случился ураган по имени Монки Д. Луффи, который смёл всё на своём пути и прихватил с собой его, Ророноа Зоро, навстречу мечте и приключениям. Так появилась вера в капитана, в его капитана, который слоном пройдётся по старым укладам жизни и в невозможных ситуациях одержит победу, лучезарно улыбнётся, а потом раздастся звук растянутой резины и вот тебя уже схватили и утянули вперёд, не спрашивая, хочешь ты этого или нет. И остаётся только усмехнуться и готовиться к не всегда мягкой посадке, зато к куче новых впечатлений.

= = =

Монки Д. Луффи всегда казалось, что он с рождения усвоил, если ты не улыбаешься, то всё очень и очень плохо. Не стоит портить другим настроение своей постной миной. Да и проблемы часто не такие уж и проблемы. Зато широченная улыбка, задорная и открытая, всегда поможет найти новых друзей и вкусную еду. Поэтому Луффи верил, что от улыбки станет всем светлей, и нет ничего невозможного. А если и появляется это странное невозможное, то его абсолютно точно можно превратить в возможное.

А в семнадцать Луффи отправился вперёд к мечте и вере в свободу. Ещё мальчишка, но прошедший суровую школу жизни в лесу, с багажом из потерь и приобретений, и с обещанием вернуть шляпу Шанксу. А ещё с установкой, что будущие друзья вокруг него не должны грустить, а к миру относиться надо проще.

= = =

Ророноа Зоро всегда считал, что в его капитана нельзя не влюбиться. Луффи делал столько потрясающих вещей и излучал настолько умопомрачительную энергию, его нельзя было не полюбить. Сочетая в себе детскую непосредственность и мудрость старика, периодически пробивавшуюся через весь свет его улыбки, Луффи пленял их сердца, объединял души и тянул за собой, а они шли, просто потому что хотели этого. Хотели быть слегка влюблёнными и чуть-чуть одержимыми. Вне зависимости от возраста и статуса, каждый признавал право Луффи быть капитаном и быть тем оплотом непостоянной постоянности.

= = =

Монки Д. Луффи всегда считал, что нельзя выделять одних накама среди других. Да и по правде говоря, все его накама одинаково нужны и важны. Накама – это семья, а в семье все друг друга любят одинаково сильно, хотя и по-разному. И ему как капитану хотелось этого любовного равноправия, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя обиженным.

С концепцией различных отношений Луффи был знаком с детства, но для себя лично романтический аспект никогда не рассматривал. Подбираясь ближе к переходному возрасту, буйство гормонов его не сильно отвлекало: была цель, была мечта, были приключения, а романтика – это море и волны.

С сексом было проще и понятней, чем с отношениями. Эйс довольно ярко расписал все прелести секса и с девушкой и с парнем, с обязательствами и без обязательств, а ещё долго смеялся над тем, что его брат резиновый человек, а, следовательно, ему даже партнёр не нужен. Это было обидно, и с Эйсом Луффи не разговаривал целый день, пока не решил, что на правду обижаться глупо: он и правда резиновый и тянется во всех местах. После отплытия Эйса и его периодических подколов на тему растянутости младшего брата, Луффи философски рассудил, раз у него нет потребности в отношениях (секс без отношений представлялся чем-то противным, хотя и соответствовал пиратским запросам: свободная любовь, что может быть прекрасней?! Но недолюбленный в детстве, бывший большим собственником и эгоистом, Луффи хотел найти человека, который был бы только его, всегда рядом, просто его человек), то и просто так начинать не стоит, а напряжение можно снимать и самостоятельно. Снятие напряжения явно совпадало с исследованием своих возможностей и с тренировками, хотя после минета самому себе накатывала непонятная волна стыда, но было слишком хорошо и приятно, чтобы на этом зацикливаться.

= = = 

Рораноа Зоро был сильным и обладал поистине животным магнетизмом, а за его суровым лицом и ехидными ухмылками Луффи разглядел родную душу с похожей мечтой, причём душа явно скалилась и хотела приключений.

Это не была любовь или влюблённость, это не было притяжением противоположностей, а было это единением двух частей одного целого. И тут Луффи испугался. Вот он Зоро, подходи и бери, но было тревожно нарушать это единение. Зоро – накама. И Зоро просто человек со всеми своими желаниями и предпочтениями. Эгоисту внутри Луффи хотелось подойти и взять своё, но Зоро итак посвятил всего себя ему, несмотря на сказанную когда-то фразу, что он убьёт Луффи, если тот встанет на его пути. И нарушить такое у молодого капитана не поднималась рука. Это было бы сродни предательству, а предательство Монки Д. Луффи на дух не переносил.

= = =

Монки Д. Луффи пугали отношения. Тут он себе признался в этом. А ещё пугало тело, которое подвело его в Эниес Лобби, которое поставило под угрозу его накама. И уже на Санни Го, когда Зоро оккупировал круглую комнату под спортивный зал и персональную спальню, Луффи сдался под напором бури внутри, решив, что он же не насиловать собирается своего мечника, просто ему нужно немного чужого тепла.

= = =

Ророноа Зоро имел хорошее чувство пространства вокруг себя ещё до того, как натренировал Волю Обнаружения. А уж присутствие своего капитана он чувствовал с самого начала. И сейчас, когда только Луффи появился в «вороньем гнезде», Зоро сквозь сон ощутил его присутствие. Инстинкты молчали, потому что доверие, которое было среди команды Мугивары, трудно чем-то пошатнуть, да и в целом никто из команды никогда б не навредил своему накама. В особенности капитан.

Луффи стоял рядом с Зоро уже несколько минут и мечник снова начал засыпать, как неожиданно аккуратно капитан распластался сверху. Выждал полминуты, практически не дыша и, поняв, что никто его сгонять не собирается, обхватил Зоро в излюбленном жесте осьминога. И затих, уткнувшись носом в изгиб между шей и плечом. Зоро практически не удивился, от его капитана можно ожидать всего чего угодно.

Полежав пару минут с открытыми глазами, Зоро усмехнулся и нашарил рукой плед, чтоб укрыть и себя и капитана. В следующий раз мечник проснулся оттого, что Луффи завозился и, горячо дыша в шею, прошептал: «Зоро… Мясо». Был ли это приказ или нужно было опасаться за свою жизнь, не понятно. На всякий случай Зоро прижал капитана ближе к себе и перевернулся на бок, укладывая подбородок на смоляную макушку и чему-то счастливо улыбаясь.

Наутро под боком Луффи не обнаружился, хотя Зоро был укрыт пледом. Весь день капитан вёл себя как обычно и Зоро посчитал, что заострять внимание на этом не стоит: капитан не ребёнок (пусть порой и ведёт себя так), когда нужно будет поговорить, Зоро будет рядом.

= = =

Монки Д. Луффи проснулся в особенно прекрасном настроении. В прочем он всегда просыпался в хорошем настроении, ведь каждый новый день предвещал множество неизведанного и кучу приключений.

Спать в обнимку с Зоро было новым опытом, который, несомненно, хотелось повторять и повторять. И вроде бы его мечник был совершенно не против, раз Луффи не прогнали, а укрыли пледом и обняли. Но никто не гарантировал, что проснувшись, Зоро будет также добр, а скорее всего будет совсем не добр. Поэтому Луффи извернулся и аккуратно выполз из надёжных и цепких рук своего накама. А потом отправился на кухню, мясо нельзя заставлять долго ждать.

= = = 

Ророноа Зоро удивился, когда на следующую ночь всё повторилось. Только вместо «Мясо» Луффи прошептал «Зоро горячий, как печка». И потёрся носом об, видимо, излюбленное место на шее мечника.

Днём Луффи вёл себя по-прежнему, а ночью приходил, укладывался на Зоро или рядом с Зоро и засыпал. Прекращать этот ритуал не хотелось, несмотря на то, что Рораноа стал находить капитана слишком привлекательным. Но тут Луффи его спасал, он уходил всегда рано и незаметно, что никаких неудобств испытывать не приходилось. Ну, кроме мучительных разговоров с внутренним «Я» или с совестью, хрен пойми, что было у него в голове.

Очень некстати Зоро стал задумываться о том, что его начальная влюблённость в капитана, как в человека, который станет Королём Пиратов и идёт к своей мечте, стала принимать прескверный оборот. Луффи хотелось обладать и хотелось ему подчиниться. Внутренний зверь начинал скалиться, если с Луффи рядом кто-то был слишком близко. Магнетизм капитана поражал масштабами, а понимание того, что солнце светит для всех и каждого одинаково, вводило в депрессию. Зато тренировки всё также очищали сознание и Зоро стал повышать силовые нагрузки, несмотря на панические вопли Чоппера. Или это было из-за восторженных взглядов капитана, который каждый раз восхищался тем, какой его мечник сильный.

Так продолжалось до пресловутого Триллер Барка.

= = =

Монки Д. Луффи дружил с болью. Если болит, значит, ты жив – это было просто. Но, очнувшись после выматывающей битвы совершенно отдохнувшим, стоило заподозрить что-то неладное. Убедившись, что его накама живы и относительно здоровы, он спросил про Зоро. И тут в душу заполз дикий страх и осознание, случилось что-то непоправимое. Потому что невозможно, чтобы Зоро пострадал настолько сильно, а он сам проснулся здоровым. Что-то произошло, но никто не говорил ему. Либо они не знали. Хотя по виду Санжи можно было сказать, что он в курсе, но явно дал слово ничего капитану не рассказывать. А клятвы – это важно. 

Луффи отвлекался, как мог, чтобы не поддаваться обуявшему его страху и не заразить этим страхом своих накама. Бездействие убивало, хотя Чоппер и говорил, что Зоро нужно чуть больше времени. Даже когда Зоро очнулся, страх не уходил, но поселился в подсознании и стал выползать в неожиданные моменты. Хотелось завыть, но с этим всё ещё боролись искренние улыбки и вера в то, что все живы, а значит вот оно счастье. Самым страшным был момент с библикартой Эйса. Мысль о том, что это приключение Эйса и то, что его старший брат сильный, утешала, но тут поднимал голову страх: ведь Зоро тоже сильный, очень сильный и станет сильнейшим в мире мечником, а сам находился при смерти. Тут Луффи парализовывало. Впрочем, сразу же находился аргумент, что Зоро очнулся и даже начал тренироваться, как раз потому, что он очень сильный.

Внутренние метания Луффи длились несколько дней, пока не прорвались наружу.

= = =

Ророноа Зоро знал, на что соглашался, когда Кума предложил принять всю боль и усталость Луффи. Оглядываясь назад, Зоро был согласен со всеми своими действиями и, не задумываясь, проделал бы то же самое раз за разом по собственной воле.

Маленький красный шар оглушил, но скорее не ощущением самой раздирающей тело боли, а осознание того, что это испытывает Луффи. Луффи, чьё тело было гибким, но не слишком мускулистым из-за дьявольского фрукта, справлялся с этим и каждый раз вставал и улыбался в тридцать два зуба и шёл вперёд. И кто он такой, Ророноа Зоро, чтобы не взять эту боль на себя? Раз он его первый накама, его мечник и человек, который защитит мечту Луффи во что бы то ни стало.

Зоро дал себе установку, что если он не выдержит это испытание, то он недостоин своего капитана, поэтому всё время в голове набатом билось «Луффи-Луффи-Луффи».

Когда его нашёл эро-кок, Зоро для себя решил, что он выдержал это испытание, а значит, когда-нибудь он поговорит с Луффи серьёзно. Когда-нибудь потом, чтоб либо быть уверенным в его ответе, либо уже быть самым сильным мечником при Короле Пиратов.

А потом мир почернел.

= = =

Монки Д. Луффи перестал подниматься по ночам в «воронье гнездо». Дав себе слово самостоятельно разобраться с внутренней бурей, Луффи сам себя крупно подставил. Определённо хорошо было жить на волне положительных эмоций, радоваться самому и радовать других, но невысказанные слова разрушали ту шаткую опору, которую молодой капитан выстроил. Только настроившись на волну «Мясо. Приключения. Накама», Луффи неожиданно чувствовал страх, паникой охватывающий всё тело, впрочем, разум оставался чист и свободен, но грудь сжимало, и невозможно было вздохнуть. Первый такой приступ пришёлся на время обеда и все, включая Чоппера, сочли, что их капитан подавился мясом (а потому что нечего пихать в себя такие куски не жуя!). А Луффи неожиданно сообразил, что вот она, паническая атака. Почти такая же, как была когда-то в детстве, после смерти Сабо. Инстинкты кричали, что надо с этим что-то делать, но к кардинальным действиям Луффи был не готов. Когда-то давно в прошлом Луффи разговаривал об этом с почтенным старым доктором, который строго настрого наказал не держать проблемы в себе, а если не получается рассказать или написать о проблемах, то по крайней мере не запихивать их глубоко во внутрь, иначе они вылезут тогда, когда их не ждёшь. Луффи не был уверен в формулировке, но звучало это примерно так. 

А потом на Луффи накатило. Он не мог сказать, что послужило причиной, но ему срочно, вот очень срочно, нужен был Зоро. 

= = =

Ророноа Зоро напрягала сложившаяся ситуация. Во-первых, ему нужно было стать ещё сильнее, а интенсивно тренироваться он сейчас не мог. Во-вторых, никогда (НИКОГДА!) больше не допустить такую ситуацию, когда он не смог защитить накама и своего капитана. В-третьих, Луффи его беспокоил. 

Привыкший к прохладному телу-осминогу по ночам, Зоро чувствовал себя неуютно. Раны под бинтами чесались, да и сами бинты давили на тело, мешая нормально двигаться и дышать (хотя это могли быть и сломанные рёбра, кто знает), а рядом не было капитана, которого можно было бы сжать в объятьях и спокойно уснуть. Мозг Ророноа странно боролся со стрессом, выдавая дикие ночные кошмары: в одном за Зоро бегал кусок мяса и пытался его съесть, в другом за Зоро гонялись его мечи и пытались зарезать. Проснувшись, мечник находил такие сны скорее бредовыми, нежели страшными, но во сне ему явно было беспокойно. 

А Луффи всё не приходил. В первую ночь Зоро решил, что капитан обеспокоен его ранами и неизвестной ситуацией с Эйсом. Но последующие три ночи без Луффи и без определённой причины, нервировали. Да и вокруг самого капитана днём была странная аура. Хотя открытые улыбки, громкий смех и вопли «Санжи, ещё мяса!» были всё те же.

Ощутимый звоночек случился за обедом, когда Луффи подавился. И пока Чоппер прыгал вокруг капитана, Зоро смог поймать взгляд полный паники. И вряд ли Монки Д. Луффи напугало то, что он подавился.

На четвёртую ночь Луффи поднялся в «воронье гнездо», но не улёгся рядом или сверху, а сел на пол периодически сжимая кулаки – был слышен характерный звук резины. Такое поведение даже для его капитана казалось странным, и Зоро решил приоткрыть глаза. Луффи по-турецки сидел на полу, с надвинутой на глаза шляпой и трясся, при этом сжимая кулаки и раскачиваясь вперёд-назад. 

\- Эй, Луффи? – Зоро резко поднялся со своего места и приблизился к капитану, который никак не отреагировал на его восклицание. – Луффи, что случилось?

Сдвинув шляпу с головы Луффи на спину, Зоро посмотрел в его лицо. Прежде подвижное, оно было словно восковая маска – жесткое и состоящие из угловатых линий, глаза смотрели в пол, а губы что-то беззвучно произносили.

\- Капитан, не пугай меня так! – Зоро схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. Получилось сильнее, чем он хотел, зато подействовало. Губы Луффи остановились, а взгляд переместился на Зоро.

\- Зоро?! – полувопросительно произнёс Мугивара, оглядывая мечника, стоящего рядом с ним на коленях. Потом резко схватил того за плечи и буквально боднул головой в грудь. Тело Зоро отозвалось тупой болью, но состояние капитана было важнее. Луффи продолжал давить головой, а потом донёсся первый всхлип. Луффи трясло от рыданий и единственное, что он мог повторять было «ЗороЗороЗоро».

Кажется, Зоро был напуган. Трудно было понять это странное давящее ощущение в груди (или это просто открылись раны, кто знает). Ророноа доводилось видеть слёзы капитана: слёзы радости, потери, тоски или грусти, но то, что творилось сейчас, было впервые и лучше бы не случалось никогда.

Чужие эмоции не были сильной стороной Зоро. Он не ободрял людей, он просто говорил правду и взывал к логике ситуации. И обычно это срабатывало. Но сейчас не было никаких ниточек указывающих на причину состояния капитана.

Итак, дано: капитан, повторяющий его имя, и находящийся явно в истерике. Пожалуй, тут информация заканчивалась. Как гипотетические варианты можно было добавить, во-первых, библикарту Эйса, но тогда Луффи на всех порах мчался к брату; а во-вторых, его, Зоро, травмы на Триллер Барк. Хотя мечник и надеялся, что Луффи ничего не заподозрит, но уповать на это было не дальновидно. Явных и ясных выводов не было.

Глубоко вздохнув, Зоро притянул капитана к себе и постарался сам усесться удобнее, уже на своих условиях прижимая Луффи к себе. Тот в его руках как-то сдавленно пискнул и рвано выдохнул, кажется, Зоро перестарался с объятиями и случайно выбил из капитана весь воздух. Но тактика сработала, Луффи в его руках тяжело дышал, но его уже не трясло, и рыданий слышно не было. Зоро ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и, положив руку на чёрный вихры капитана, притянул того выше. И по привычке устроил свой подбородок на макушке Луффи.

– Ну что, капитан, ты расскажешь, что с тобой случилось?

= = =

Монки Д. Луффи редко придавался меланхолии. Это претило самой его натуре. Но изредка ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Оказавшись в «вороньем гнезде», Луффи был не готов, что на него нахлынет. Оставалось порадоваться, что это случилось сейчас, а не перед всеми или того хуже, во время боя.

Мугивара сполна ощутил бессилие и необходимость тренироваться больше и чаще. Спящий и замотанный в бинты Зоро походил на мумию. Сравнение ещё болезненнее отозвалось внутри. Луффи стало накрывать. И само убеждение в этот раз срабатывало плохо. Он даже не заметил как сел на пол и начал раскачиваться, беззвучно повторяя что-то похожее на «Всё будет хорошо», «Они сильные и справятся» и «Столкновение с сильным противником сделает их сильнее». Но даже так Луффи понимал, что начинает врать сам себе. Да, определённо, нет ничего невозможного, но к невозможному нужно подготовиться и… Тут его транс прервала встряска и знакомый хрипловатый голос назвал «капитаном».

ЗороЗороЗоро. Кто, как ни Зоро может встряхнуть своего капитана. Кто, как ни Зоро может заставить действовать. ЗороЗороЗоро. И очень страшно, когда думаешь, что Зоро может не быть. В мире Монки Д. Луффи не может не существовать мечник, бывший охотник на пиратов Ророноа Зоро. Но Зоро не вечен. Но Зоро говорил, что никогда не проиграет и станет лучшим в мире мечником. ЗороЗороЗоро. Слишком много Зоро и одновременно слишком мало. Нужно больше Зоро. Того Зоро, который будет гоняться за шляпой, только потому, что капитану это важно. Того Зоро, который первым прыгнет за борт, пусть матерясь, но вытащит горе-капитана на палубу корабля. Того Зоро, который будет отсеивать всех недостойных его капитана противником, да и просто личностей, которые встанут на пути. И, наконец, того Зоро, на котором так удобно спать, которого можно обнять и зарыться носом в шею, оставляя мало ощутимую дорожку из поцелуев. Была ещё одна мысль, которая показалась дикой и крамольной, но её выбило сильное объятие, так же, как и воздух из лёгких. Заставляя замолчать и возвращая из ловушки сознания.

Ощущать Зоро практически всем телом было очень приятно. Горячее мускулистое тело давало ощущение защищённости, но при этом Зоро никогда не подавлял и не подрывал авторитет капитана, что, несомненно, тешило самолюбие Луффи. Но самым приятным были моменты, когда Зоро называл его «Капитан». Настроение сразу улучшалось и появлялось ощущение, что он может свернуть горы (хотя и так он мог их разломать, но тут главное стимул!).

– Ну что, капитан, ты расскажешь, что с тобой случилось?

Простая фраза придала сил и заставила успокоиться. Теперь-то можно и выговориться.

= = =

Ророноа Зоро уловил изменения, которые произошли в поведении Луффи, ещё до того, как его капитан заёрзал и отстранился, при этом всё ещё сидя на мечнике и оплетая его конечностями (и не поймёшь, резиновое счастье это или проклятье).

– Мне надо рассказать Зоро много всего, – начал Луффи, смотря почему-то не в глаза, а куда-то на серьги мечника, хотя их разница в росте была и не большая. – Но для некоторых вещей ещё рано. Я не знаю, что случилось с Зоро на Триллер Барк. И мне бы хотелось взять с Зоро клятву, что Зоро никогда не будет рисковать собой, но это было бы несправедливо и нечестно. Я не хочу сковывать Зоро. Просто пообещай мне, что после того, как станешь самым сильным мечником, ты останешься и будешь самым сильным мечником при Короле Пиратов.

– Клянусь, – произнёс Зоро и наконец-то поймал взгляд Луффи. – Мой капитан.

На лице Луффи появилась широченная улыбка, искренняя до последнего зуба, и, произнеся своё фирменное «шишиши», он уткнулся лбом в лоб Зоро и выдохнул в губы «Спасибо». После чего спрыгнул с Зоро, повесил свою раритетную шляпу на штангу и последовал к валяющемуся на полу пледу.

– Эй, Зоро! А теперь мы будем спать! – И уселся в ожидании мечника. Зоро не оставалось ничего другого, как, усмехнувшись, присоединиться к Луффи, на ходу привлекая податливое тело к себе и шепча в макушку «Так точно, капитан!». 

А на Сабаоди их жизни перевернулись.

= = =

Монки Д. Луффи только отошедший от происшествия с Зоро на Триллер Барк, оказался втянут в ещё более страшную ситуацию. Его накама. Его семья. Все до одного пропали. Его Зоро. Внутри творилась буря, которая растворилась в пустоте штиля, когда его докинуло на конечное место. Неизвестный остров. Накама. Тут сразу становилось больно. Но раз он сам жив, то и с другими должно быть всё хорошо. Они его накама. Они выживут. Выкарабкаются и придут на место встречи. Только вот где он сам находится?

Запал кончился и Луффи предался нелюбимой грусти. Он слишком давно не оставался по-настоящему один. И это было грустно и тревожно и хотелось мяса. Но мяса не было, зато были грибы. А потом всё понеслось к чертям.

Когда Бон Клей появился перед Луффи в обличие Зоро, то мир пошатнулся. И когда вскрылась правда, Мугивара сам не знал, расстроен он или счастлив, что его накама тут нет. Как оказалось в последствии, определённо счастлив.

Гибель Эйса пошатнуло всё и Луффи казалось, что он сходит с ума. Он готов был убить себя, лишь бы не чувствовать этой всепоглощающей утраты. И то, что сделал Джимбей засело глубоко внутри и постоянно стыдило. 

Его накама, которые, возможно, были напуганы и уж точно дезориентированы, но как всегда верные своему слову. А он, их капитан, чуть не предал своих накама и мечты своих накама. А ещё было обещание данное ему Зоро. Джимбей заслуживал получить самый огромный кусок мяса в мире. 

Теперь Луффи верил в Рейли, в накама и в себя с удвоенной силой. Два года тренировок для всех, они станут сильнее и с новыми силами ворвутся в Новый мир. А улыбка их капитана будет ещё более широкой, а смех ещё более заразительным. 

= = =  
Ророноа Зоро в редкие моменты признавал наличие у себя топографического кретинизма, но одно знал точно: в случае необходимости (читай смертельной опасности) он найдёт своего капитана где угодно. 

Мрачный остров и шумная девица точно не та компания, которая была нужна Зоро. Ему был нужен его капитан и накама. Мечник уже прикидывал, насколько его сил хватит чтобы добраться вплавь до Сабаоди, как совершенно неожиданно был ошарашен двумя новостями: главная достопримечательность острова - замок Михоука, а главное событие прошедших дней - гибель Эйса. 

Внутренний голос буквально зациклился на Луффи. И теперь никто не мог остановить Зоро на пути к его цели, кроме самого капитана. Он дал им два года, а значит, Зоро есть чем заняться на этом острове. Ведь он дал клятву капитану.


End file.
